User talk:TCMsnca91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TCMsnca91 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 14:06, July 9, 2012 Your Gang Wow, just wow, fantastic job with your organization it's really great. But I have a question. What type of organization is it? We don't really allow gangs that aren't classified as a type that exists today except this one called "The Vigil" but that's because they were made before this rule was made. The closest thing they represent is a Multi-Ethnic Drug Cartel. Take away all businesses besides: Drugs and weapons trafficking, people smuggling, extortion, kidnapping, and contract killing that'd be fine. Also, "murder for hire" is contract killing. And I'm sure your organization can make waaay over 200 million. Probably at the moment around 700-800 million and as you gain power make over a billion. Tomahawk23 19:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You mean where you I put it's a multi-ethnic drug cartel? Where it says "Oculos In Montes Syndicate" instead of putting "is a mysterious Multi-Ethnic Crime organization" Just put "Oculos In Montes Syndicate, is a Multi-Ethnic Drug Cartel". Just come on chat if you have any questions I'm on chat at the moment. Otherwise just send it to me on my talk page.Tomahawk23 19:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, please don't make them out to be this all secritive group. It's fine if they are very strict on secrecy and not spilling anything and it's really hard to become a member in it like the Italian Mafia. But please, don't refer to them as like "mysterious" and some people not believing they have a leader and what not. Like I said, if you want them to be like really hard to infiltrate and very strict on not speaking of the gang to anyone that's fine. Also, they can't all be of ex members of the FFL. If you want some members to be that, or the leadership to be that, or the founder to be that or whatever then that's totally fine. But it can't be just ex FFL guys. Tomahawk23 20:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Since they're a drug cartel, it'd be better if instead of having the word "syndicate" you say "cartel" "Oculos in Montes Cartel". Other then that your organization is both realistic and well written great job.Tomahawk23 23:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat. Kingofawosmeness777 00:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Your organization's page has way too many pictures. You don't need anywhere near that many. Just some of the highest ranking members to give everyone else an idea of what they look like. Please get rid of the ones that you don't need. Also, I understand that your organization is multi-ethnic, but there is no reason to list every ethnic group on Earth in your template. Instead of the hundred or so ethnicities you listed just put, "any ethnicity" or "multi-ethnic." Kingofawosmeness777 16:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Operations in Texas I control the Heiwajima Syndicate and have operations in Texas I am demanding a 20% cut of your profits. If you're willing to negotiate I'd prefer to keep things peacefully, if not then I will declare war. J80Kar "No match for a Yakuza". Dude, you have over 167 members there. The Heiwajima Syndicate is just starting to get back into Texas after their losses a while back. Gang war doesn't always involve death either. 75% of a war is stealing from your enemies, smashing up their shit, and assassinating one member at a time. 25% is shootouts between several people, usual 3-7 people on each side. You seriously shouldn't give up your territory like this. If you do give up your territory like this, other gangs will move in on it and demand a cut for they will see you as weak for doing this, and they will take advantage of it. Do note, I don't mean if you expand into someone elses territory and they demand a cut, if you agree to that nobody will see it as a sign of weakness. But if some ass hole moves in on your home turf, the place where your gang is based, then people will see it as a sign of weakness. Also, it would be good to get some allies. Seeing how much more of an advantage you'd have against him two on one, and the fact that he could have another person who was also going to get secretly involved if this turned to war. Btw, encase this becomes war, do you know how a gang war works here and what the rules are? If not read the Guidelines and Rules to making a gang war. This is your home turf, not theirs. If anything you should be the one demanding a cut here. Tomahawk23 (talk User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 22:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC)hite-space:pre-line;">) 16:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey TC its Coool i really like the DiSalvo Crime Family and Arizona Bay Crew but i felt i should remind you that after the Reboot Real Gangs don't exist on here I noticed a few on the Arizona Bay Crew page. -- User:Coool31' ' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell"' 23:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC)' Hey Coool. I am going to make some adjustments on my page. Instead of listing the gangs that are allied to the DiSalvo's, I will discuss one or more key members of each gang that are the official 'associates'. In the discussion of the gang member I will mention the gang he is part of (I will make the gang names fictional) and which man power the gang has in total, as well as the combined man power when all of the crews would join forces in a war. Also, I will delete the listing of criminal allegations, because I feel now that it is too over the top and it demystifies the gang. TCMsnca91 (talk) 07:48, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Also check The Commission I put you in a place on the Table (In the place of the Lucchese crime family in-universe equivalent) and i want you check it out. I am gonna work on the numbers to make it fit better with the established cannon and you should check out The Leone Crime Family the in-Universe equivalent of the Gambino Family -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 22:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) We're BACK! Hey, TCM, OCF is being rezed and the future's looking bright! We're adding GTA style heists and the deep web, if you get this come back man! There's drugs to be sold, people to be shot money to be made!Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) We really need to talk -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 23:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC)